A light emitting element is generally used as a light source of a backlight unit in an electronic device, e.g., a display device. The light emitting element may be packaged in various forms before being coupled to a backlight module, and the backlight unit includes such a light emitting device.
To increase forward irradiation efficiency of light emitted from the light emitting device, a lens may be added. Specifically, after the light emitting device is mounted on, for example, a printed circuit board, a lens having a space larger than the light emitting device therein may be bonded to the printed circuit board using, for example, an adhesive member.